Prelude for Hiei
by Murail
Summary: Hiei met a beautiful girl and fall in love, but can he grant her wish? COMPLETED [R Just for case. I'm not quite sure about it. So enjoy this. R&R]
1. Default Chapter

**Prelude for Hiei**

**Chapter 1: A Strange Girl**

"Who do you think he is?"

"I don't know, but we should take him to hospital. Can you see? He is bleeding."

"Hospital is too far from here. We can take him to Yuri-sama."

"That's a great idea."

He didn't know what happened he was tired. Hiei tried to open his eyes, but he couldn't. He just wanted sleep. He loved darkness.

---------------------------------------------------------

When he opened his eyes again it was another day. He was in tradition Japanese room.

_Where the hell am I?_ When he turned his head around he noticed some figure right next to him. Actually, some girl.

_She is quite pretty._ He thought to himself when he examined her. She wore a pure white kimono with white obi. Her silky brown hair was long and heavy. When he looked at her face his eyes grow wider.

_She isn't pretty. She is beautiful._ Hiei noticed white band over her eyes.

"Where am I?" he asked her coldly and sat up. At sound of his voice she jerked.

"This place is Ryuko shrine."she reached her hand at his face. When she touched his cheek Hiei grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand away.

"I'm sorry. I just want to know where exactly you are. I didn't mean anything else by this." She brightly smiled at him, but her smile was little bitter.

"I don't think, you have to be worry of a blind girl like me."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Yuri. May I know your name?"

"Hiei." He told her shortly. Yuri bowed her head.

"How I got here?"

"In this shrine are a few girls which stay here with me. They found you in a forest and brought you here. Anyway, how do you feel?" she asked him. Hiei touched his chest.

"I'm fine. He told her and little hesitatingly added.

"Thanks."

Yuri bowed her head again. She stood up and Hiei realized she had a wonderful body too.

"Do you want something to eat?"

"No, I don't need anything."

"Well then. Try rest. Your body need it. Trust me."

He wanted tell her something insulting but she was already gone.

_Stupid wounds. This is a strange place. That wench must be crazy. Trust her? No way! Wait a second. _Hiei looked around. _Where the hell is my sword!_ Before he had a chance to stand up, Yuri appeared again with his sword in her hands.

"Girls brought it with you. They was little afraid of this, so I let it in my room. Don't worry I didn't do anything to your stuff."

He grabbed his sword from her hands and checked the blade. It was perfect.

"Try rest." It was everything what she said before she went out. With his sword he realized, he could rest. Hiei even didn't know when he felt asleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------

It could be middle of the night when he was awaked by strange noise. With cursing he stood up and went out of his room. The wooden floor was warm and steps of his bare foot were quick and quiet.

"I said leave me alone. No, I don' want you to be here. Get out, please!"

Hiei stopped, when he heard Yuri's voice, shaking with fear. He fused with shadows when two young girls passed him in a dark hall.

"She shouldn't stay alone. It may be dangerous for her!" Hiei heard say one of them. He started be curious and went to Yuri's room. Yuri was curled into a ball on her bed and crying. Hiei's lips twisted in contempt. He sat before her looked at her shaking body.

"So afraid of nightmares, stupid human?"

Yuri quickly raised her head and for the first time Hiei saw her eyes, uncovered with band and red as his own. The next thing which he remembered was like if someone grabbed him and threw him against stone wall. In his mind explode pain and his third eye was almost burning. Then everything around him fell into darkness.

-------------------------------------------

He felt a gentle hand stroking his hair. Nobody treated him this way before. It was nice. Hiei slowly opened his eyes and realized that his head rested on Yuri's lap.

"Are you still in pain?" her sweet voice was quiet and full of worry. Hiei grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to his face.

"What did you do to me?" he whispered to her ear.

"I did anything, I swear! This is something what happen every time, when someone looks into my eyes. That's why I wear the band. Please forgive me."

"Who are you? I saw........things. I felt emotions, which weren't mine."

"I'm a prophetess. You saw some of my visions and felt some of my emotions, as well. I'm sorry; I didn't presuppose you will come here. I ....."

Hiei kissed her. He saw her emotions and most of everything – her pain. He saw her memory and felt her loneliness – same as his own. He wanted tell her everything will be alright. He wanted hold her and protect her against her fear. Instead of this, he kissed her.

Yuri's lips were soft and full. He tenderly stroked smooth skin on her wrist when he released her from him. He could tell she was in shock. He sat up and closed his eyes.

_I can't tell which emotions are mine and which not. She is driving me crazy, but I like it. I didn't know her, what more, she's a human. I should never look into her eyes. Shit! Who I'm kidding. I want her. I desperately want her._

"Why did you do that?" her voice was breaking and because of this he wanted her more than before. Hiei wrapped hi arms around her and let her head rest on his shoulder.

"Sleep woman. Tonight, I will be protecting you."

Yuri pressed her body against his and silently whispered.

"But why..."

"If you will speak, you will never fall asleep."

"So you kissed me just for shutting me up?"

"Maybe."

She smiled and early felt asleep.

-----------------------------------------

Yuri awoke up next day, still in Hiei's arms.

_He smells so strangely. It's almost like steel. So full and rich, but quite nice._ She smiled when he touched her cheek.

"I must go."

She stiffened and then nodded she touched his face.

_I want to see you. I want to see your face._

"You know I'm not a human, don't you?"

"Yes, I know it when you looked to my eyes, yesterday. Do you really have to go, Hiei? What about your wounds?"

"I'm fine." Said Hiei and tied up her band.

"Will I meet you again?"

He closed his eyes.

_Finish this. Make her hate you from bottom of her heart. Let her disappear from your mind. That right. I can't have her. Everything what I can do is leave her alone. She don't need a demon around her. _

"No. I don't want to see you again. I don't want to see you face and I will never return back." His voice was cold like polar wind. Yuri felt her heart shattered into pieces.

_Please, don't say it Hiei. I need you. Please, don't go away from me! _

She didn't see him, how he stood up.

_I already miss you, Yuri._

Yuri didn't move, when she was listening silent footstep. During a blink of eye, Hiei was gone.

_I love you, Hiei._

_Farewell, Yuri._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. This story is happening BEFORE my story 'Your promise', so don't be surprised. Oh yes; this _something_ means someone thinking. And yes; my grammar is usually bad, so no flames because of it.

If you liked this chapter PLEASE send me some reviews.


	2. Sweet Abduction

**Prelude for Hiei**

**Chapter 2: Sweet Abduction**

_Forget on her. She is only a human. Think on something else._ Hiei was angry, because he couldn't get Yuri's face out of his mind. He was hiding in tree crown and watching Ryuko shrine.

_Why the hell I came here? I hope, Kurama never find this out, or he will be mocking me for the rest of my life._

He stiffened when the wooden panel to her room opened. The girl wasn't Yuri. Hiei wanted to go away when he heard Yuri's voice.

"Kagami, please, tell them, I will be there in a minute."

"Yes, Yuri-sama."

When the girl was gone, Yuri slowly stood up. She wrapped her arms around herself and sighed. Hiei's eyes grown wider, when he heard her silent whisper.

-----------------------------------------

The room was quiet. Yuri sat between a two girls from the shrine her expression emotionless. The old woman, who sat opposite to her tried to smile.

"I know that this isn't easy for you, but try to understand."

"I understand very well." Replied Yuri bitterly, "If something so worthless, can make you happy, why would I don't do it!" Yuri's voice was cold and distant. The old woman closed her eyes for a moment.

"Yuri, please. Do this for us. After what we do for you..."

"You mean; after you took my eyes from me. After you imprisoned me on this place and cursed me with these visions. Of course, you did so much for me."

"The ability is a gift..."

"A curse, to be correct."

"You underestimate this situation, Yuri. It's necessary and what's more; it's nothing bad. We all want your happiness. You are my most wonderful granddaughter...."

"I haven't family!"

"Child...!"

"I'm not your 'child' either!"

"Yuri, why do you hate me so much?"

"Because you are pathetic. You ruin my whole life just for your idea of a wonderful life. You took my eyes, my freedom and now you want me to get married with a man who I don't even know. After all of this, you still think that you are right and doing this for my 'good' and 'happiness'."

"Yuri, this isn't...."

"Can you tell me what exactly is so good to be unordinary? Because I don't see anything good on this."

"Yuri, you are the pillar who support our whole family. You were unordinary from the day you were born. We all always know that you are the chosen one. Your brothers and sisters love you. They always cherish you so much, and try to protect you."

"You mean these 'brothers' and 'sisters' whose never bothered to pay a visit to me? These 'brothers' and 'sisters' whose the last time when I saw them I was six years old? You must kidding."

"Yuri, you speak nonsense!" raised old woman her voice.

"It gave me a good sense. Admit it. You all sacrifice ME, to make your own life rich and easy. That's the reason, why you can afford keep me here. That's the reason, why you want THIS!"

"Yuri, your life isn't bad. You have everything what you want...."

"Expect freedom!"

"You live in a beautiful shrine..."

"Which I can't see!"

"and your sisters envy you a man who want to marry you." finished old woman finally.

"They don't have to envy me anything. If they like him so much, they can have him. I don't care."

"But he wants YOU!"

"I don't want HIM!"

"I don't know what happened to you, Yuri. You was always so a good child." said sadly elder woman.

"When I was a CHILD, I could see." replied bitterly Yuri.

"But now, I live in a darkness when is day and in a nightmare when is a night." Yuri stood up.

"Please, don't take the trouble with coming here again, not with this ridiculous idea. Good bye!" Yuri's footsteps were quick and energetic. It wasn't matter, that she was blind. She didn't need any help. She lived in the shrine from her six years.

----------------------------------------------

Hiei was silently watching her how she entered to the garden. She looked absolutely calm, but Hiei knew, her calm was only a pose. He was listening her, how she spoke with her visitors. He fought with himself and lossed.

----------------------------------------------

Yuri tried didn't break down. She placed her hand on the rough bark of the tree and whispered.

"Where are you, Hiei? I miss you so much!" she took a deep breath.

_Such a rich smell. So familiar. Like a steel. STEEL! _

She could feel one firm hand around her waist and another on her mouth.

"Don't move! Don't yell!"

_Hiei!_

Yuri wasn't sure when exactly lost the ground under her foot and she didn't care. She fought with tears and emotions in her heart. After few moments Hiei stopped and released her from his grip.

"YOU...."

Hiei kissed her and effectively cut her off. Yuri stiffened in shock. This kiss wasn't like the first one. This was full of passion and lust. She could feel his hands on her shoulders, which hold her firmly on place. Yuri was out of breath when he pulled back. He was starring at her, while his hands were slowly loosing its grip on her.

Yuri was hearing his heavy breathing. He was so close to her. She felt his hands moving down to her waist. His lips captured her again and his passion returned too. Yuri couldn't catch her breath, not until his mouth moved on her neck. She gasped for air when his hot breath touched her sensitive skin.

"You said, you don't want to see my face again."

"Forget it!"

Yuri shivered when his hands find a way under her kimono. She moaned when his fingers touched her inner thigh. Hiei smirked. He wanted her. He felt his blood pulsing and boil in his veins.

"You said, you will never come back." Yuri's voice was low and silent.

"I lied!" Hiei's own voice was husky. He growled because he didn't want to answer at her questions. He tore her obi apart and together with her lay down on the grass. He quickly removed his coat and kissed her again on her neck.

"You said,...."

"Shut up!!"

Hiei didn't want to hurt her. He must force himself to slow down, but it was so hard when he felt her soft hand on his back and heard her moans.

----------------------------------------------

That night Hiei didn't tell her he loves her. Not with words, but with every single touch and kiss. Under a night sky he loved her and made her his.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another chapter, so I hope you like it. I really really thanks for reviews, which you sent to me. Once more; THANK YOU!!!

You can send another :D


	3. A bitter farewell

**Prelude for Hiei**

**Chapter 3: A bitter farewell **

His mind was drowning in the endless visions. Around him weren't pictures but emotions, flowing like feathers. The pain was unbearable. Every touch of the vision was painful and cause him sorrow deeper than hit from the sharpest blade. He desperately wanted to see light but around was only darkness and destructive silence. The pain was overwhelming. He wanted to breathe air and light but he couldn't. In these visions he saw her future.

The pain he felt was nothing in compare with hers. In horror he realized she must feel it every single night when she dripped into sleep. Because of this her whole life was a nightmare. He felt sorry for her and unstoppable urge to help her, to calm her fear down.

He wanted to stop it. Not only his pain, but hers as well. He wanted to wake up. He was wonder from the first time when he came back to her why he loves her. Now he understood. There was no help when he knew her past and future. Now he understood he loved her from the moment when he accidentally looked into her eyes. From the moment when he shared with her every piece of her personality, memories and visions. From that moment wasn't way back. He was sure; he fell in love for the rest of his live.

Yuri petted Hiei's hair and let him rest. She wore his coat and had to smile.

_Hiei, you are such complicated for me. I don't know what to do. I think I had to thank you, because I felt wonderful tonight, but it's over. You saw my visions, so you must know too. I'm so sorry for hurting you._

When Hiei finally woke up she left his hair which brought a frown on his face. Yuri chuckled when she heard his soft growl for a protest. Hiei raised his head from her chest where he was resting and touched her cheek.

"Don't think about it!" since he saw her visions he also what she desires and what she wants.

"I have to. You saw the future too, Hiei. You should know what that means."

"I won't loose you. I don't want it!"

Yuri tightened her arms around him.

"Me too, Hiei, but you must to help them!"

"Why should I care?" asked her Hiei bitterly. He saw tears slowly falling from her eyes.

"Because Kurama is your friend."

"And the other reason?"

She smiled at him.

"It will have an affect on your sister too, if this world will be destroyed!"

Hiei sharply inhale.

"How much do you know about my past?"

"Quite a lot. Your and my mind was connected for a long time. You know about me and I know about you. That's fair, don't you think?"

"You are one big surprise, you know?" Hiei started nuzzled her neck, which made her gasp. No matter how much she enjoyed this pleasure she must protested.

"Hiei, this is serious!"

"Hn!"

"I really need you listening this!"

"I am listening you!" said Hiei, his lips still on her neck.

"You are…!"

Hiei finally stopped and she could breathe out.

"I don't like it!" informed her Hiei.

"So, why did you do that?"

"I didn't mean touching you, stupid! I meant this dialogue!"

_Kami-sama she is so beautiful even when she is sad._

"Hiei, I…."

He kissed her. "I understand, Yuri. Tell me what I should do!" he remembered that vision which she wanted to talk about. Two girls connected to each other. One key to destruction and one key to salvation.

"You must protect them!"

"I must protect YOU!"

"Please, Hiei, listen! This vision is new. They don't know about it. Not yet! When they learn about it, they will try use both of them for their own purpose. I don't know if it will be by menaces, promises or something else. But they mustn't use them!"

"Who are THEY!"

"Shadow race."

"What?"

"They are live in another realm. They want to extract energy from this world to their own, but it makes this world will be destroyed." Yuri shivered and Hiei kissed her again.

"How can I recognize them?"

"You can't. They don't live in this realm or maybe I should tell they cannot live in this realm. They use people like my family to help them."

Hiei sat up.

"Fine, I will protect them. But now, what about you? You can't stay here!"

On her face appeared something what he had never seen before. She looked angelical, but he didn't like it.

"Hiei," her voice was so soft and tender, "They already know what happened and what I did. In this or another world isn't safe place for me."

"I will find something!"

"Hiei, you saw my memory and my future. Can I ask you a favour?"

"No, you can't!"

"You don't even know what I want."

"I know. I heard you yesterday. I know what you want!"

"You know that my life is a nightmare. I live in darkness, Hiei. For me is no escape and you know it."

_Damn it! Of course I know it. But I just can't do it. Yuri, please! Don't ask me for such thing!_

"You also know that I can't be with you."

_But I WANT! I know I hurt you before, but don't leave me. Don't make me do such thing!_

"Hiei, please."

"No!"

"Hiei,…"

"Shit, I said no!"

"I'm scared, Hiei. I'm scared every day in my life. I'm half crazy from it, so please do it." Her voice was low and full of tears when she begged him.

_Please no. I don't want to give up of you. I want to hold you; I want to be with you for every cost it can take. Just to be with you and nothing else. You are the only one for me. You are the most precious thing in my life._

Yuri wrapped her arms around his neck and remove Hiei's coat which she was still wearing. Once again he could fell her pain and fear.

"We will meet each other again."

"You believe it?"

"I don't believe it, Hiei, I know it!"

How could he refuse her plea after everything what he saw? How could he do it after everything what he felt for her? In spite of all pain in his heart he had to grant her wish.

As in a dream he could see his sword how it dipped into her naked body. Hiei hold her tightly and listening how her heart stopped beating. He drew the bloody blade out.

"I love you, my blind angel."

It was everything what he could say when his tears were falling down on her bare shoulder. He remembered her silent whisper in her room.

_"I wish I could finally die!"_

-

This is very end of this story. I hope you liked it. The story is placed before 'Your promise'. I would appreciate if you send me some review (actually, I would love it). And for **Chow-Chow Binks aka Chic** this wasn't love for the first sight but more for the second sight ;o)

Please review.


End file.
